The game of poker is widely played in a casino setting. It is played both in a traditional format, with traditional playing cards, and in an electronic format. In the electronic version, typically known as “video poker,” a player makes a wager and is presented or dealt five cards. A player can choose to discard a specified number of dealt playing cards and receive replacement cards therefor. Whether or not the player's final hand qualifies for a payment is determined according to a pay table, which is generally displayed on the video poker machine itself.
The best hand that a player can achieve in classic five card poker of the type typically played on video poker machines is a royal flush. A royal flush consists of an Ace-high straight, where all of the cards have the same suit. The payout for a royal flush can be quite significant, and indeed potentially life-altering.
On the other hand, sophisticated players realize that the odds of achieving a royal flush hand can be extremely remote. Thus, a player may be reluctant to break up a winning hand (for example, having a straight or two of a kind) in an effort to achieve a royal flush. Or, where a game requires placement of an additional wager to obtain a second chance at a better hand, sophisticated players may resist this temptation, again recognizing just how difficult it is to achieve a royal flush. This reluctance can dampen player excitement.
A need therefore existed for a poker-style game and method that provides a player with an enhanced opportunity at a royal flush, after replacement cards have been drawn, without the need to place an additional wager. Preferably, the game and method should reward a player for achieving any winning hand, in the event that the final hand does not result in a royal flush. Still further, it would also be preferred for the game and method to reward a player for coming within one card of a royal flush even if the final hand does not result in any winning hand. It would also be preferred for the game and method to allow a player to purchase royal flush insurance at the time of the making of the initial wager, to qualify for the right to receive additional supplemental cards if the player is one card away from a royal flush. The present game satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.